Call To Honor
by Sylar
Summary: A fan fic following Jack Slade and his time during World War 2. The beginning is Call of Dutyish.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Slade and his fellow squad members were huddled together in a 'DUKW Ammphibious' boat heading to the small country of Sicily.  
"ONE MINUTE TO THE BEACH, ONE MINUTE!" The gunner shouted back.  
As they approached the shore Sergeant Hawkins debriefed them on their mission ahead.   
"Ok men, they know we're coming, they're ready for us. This beach is heavily defended, expect barbed wire, bunkers and the like. When we land on that beach, stay far apart. I don't want to lose all of you with one mortar round."  
"THIRTY SECONDS!"  
"You know the drill, get to the shore and establish a beach head, clear the obstacles and secure the road inland. DAMMIT!"  
The machine gunner fell to the floor of the boat with a bullet in his neck.   
"Slade get on that gun now! Take out the mines ahead or we'll never make to the beach" Hawkins shouted and Jack stepped forward a little nervous about doing that. He climbed into the nest thing and began shooting at the mines floating ahead. An explosion took out the boat in behind them, then the one next to them. Jack took out the last mine and then with a bang they hit the shore.  
"Welcome to Sicily men!" Brooklyn announced as he jumped out of the boat and onto the shore. Jack raced forward into battle shooting his  
Garand. There was a nest in front of him. He shot the gunner and kept along the path following Kelly, Brooklyn, Denely, Hawkins and a bunch of other men. Jack went into the nest the back way and killed the machine gunner. He went around and followed Kelly to the next nest.  
"All clear Sarge!" Kelly said after the last Nazi fell dead.  
"Wheres that radio op?" Hawkins shouted.  
"I don't Know Sarge, I ain't seen him." Denely said nervously.  
"Perfect, we need a runner, Denely you just volunteered. Get your butt over to Fox Green and tell him we've established a beachhead here. Go!"   
"Theres a gunner up there Sarge. Hes blocking the road." Private Blackburn shouted.  
"Then we need to take him out! Supressing fire!" Sarge screamed and watched the men, one with a bazooka, run down there. There was an explosion and the bazooka hit the ground and its owner flew back, dead. Jack ran down and grabbed the bazooka and blew up the barbed wire. Then he ran forward and took out the machine gunner farther forward. Four more Nazis came and Jack was surrounded. Then they fell dead.  
"Thanks Kelly!" Jack said, "Whew" He ran forward into the road some and fell to the ground with a thud on his stomach. The man next to him, dead. He closed his eyes and took it in and then ran forward to the entrance of a bunker.  
"Clear the bunkers!" Kelly shouted and Jack followed Brooklyn into the first one. He tossed a grenade in and stepped back. It blew leaving the bunker empty. He followed his squad to the next bunker.  
"Brooklyn, throw a grenade through that window!" Hawkins whispered to Brooklyn and stepped back with Kelly. Brooklyn kneeled outside the window and tossed the grenade in. The door opened and the Krauts looked out and then the grenade exploded, sending them flying our way.  
"Awsome!" Jack shouted and ran into the bunker. They opened the back door and jumped into the Nazi infested trenches below. Jack ran forward shooting as many Nazis as he could.  
"Stay low now"  
He ran into the trenches and fell backwards with a bloody nose. A Nazi wacked him again with the gun and he grabbed his and swung it like a baseball bat hitting the enemy down. Jack stood up and shot him. He got to the end and saw another nest.  
"Take it out Slade!"  
He tossed a grenade into the nest and smiled. _piece of cake_  
Brooklyn opened the other door and they hit the trenches again.  
"Are we taking out the pillboxes now?" Jack asked but before he could finish a Nazi ran around the corner shooting. Jack shot him a few times and he died. With his heart in his neck, he advanced into the the trenches once more. To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Jack went into the trenches ahead and ducked down to pickup bandages. The soldier standing behind him fell dead. He heaved a great sigh and ducked forward. He stood up a little and shot the Italian dead.  
"Nice work, the town ahead is where we want to be men!" The Sarge announced.  
They advanced through the trenches and at the end they saw a large group of Italians and Nazis standing around a Tiger I tank.  
"Okay men, our base is just beyond this town. We _need_ to get through." Sarge whispered.  
"Why cant we just go around?" Brooklyn asked.  
"They have 300 Tigers and four bases with 200 men each in them. I think this is our best bet." Kelly answered. He turned and loaded his silenced pistol. "Ready?"  
"Ready as we'll ever be." Blackburn said aiming the MP40 he swiped from them.  
Kelly shot and killed one of the Nazis. Then an Italian. One ran around and climbed into the tank. It advanced on them.  
"How can we get around this Sarge?" Brooklyn asked shooting at them.   
One of the Italians shouted in Italian. Then the tank advanced on them.  
"Run!" Kelly shouted and everyone all out took off. Jack turned back to shoot.  
"How are we gonna get to the other side???" Shouted Jack. The tank slowly turned around. One of the men fell dead. Then another.  
"We're losing men!" Blackburn shouted.  
There were three enemies left chasing them. Then the Sarge and Blackburn disappeared.  
Brooklyn, Kelly, and Slade were at the end of the street. Sorrounded by nothing but houses.  
"Where'd they go?" Brooklyn said.  
"No time. Into that house." Kelly shot the lock and opened the door. Inside were a women and two small boys huddled in a corner. They looked quite terrified.  
"Why didn't you evacuate?" Kelly asked but hit himself, "Never mind…"  
"Husband….wouldn't….let us…go" She said in jumbled words.  
Jack looked at Kelly with a discusted look.  
"Come on, we cant put them in danger." Brooklyn said and turned for the door. Out the window was the tank and a square of two story brick houses. They turned and walked out of the house.  
"Oh bless you!" The woman said and brought her boys upstairs.  
Kelly nodded and followed Jack and Brooklyn outside. They ran to the corner so the tank couldn't see them but the men could. The tree men ran at them shooting. Jack shot one and another started wacking him. Boom boom boom click click….click.  
"I'm out!" Jack shouted and used his gun to knock the enemy off of him. Kelly tossed him a clip.   
"You owe me one!" He said and them more enemies arrived. Jack loaded his gun and shot the knocked out Italian.  
Kelly took out a few and then Brooklyn fell.  
"I'm hit, my leg." He shouted in pain. One Italian advanced on him and then fell dead. Sarge stood on the other side of the street. Blackburn was next to him holding explosives.  
He ran at the tank and the tank got him. Blackburn fell dead.  
"BLACKBURN!" Jack shouted sadly. Sarge killed the last but the tank had them cornered. The explosives were in the line of fire. Jack was determined to get that tank. He dove into the line of fire and grabbed the explosives. The tank was rapidly shooting but he was to low to be hit. Jack attached the explosives and ran for cover.  
"GET DOWN!" Hawkins shouted. BOOM!  
The tank exploded.  
"Nice work boys, you'll be promoted for this. He proceeded to an ally that was half hidden by debris. "to the camp, we'll get some dinner and sleep before we head to our next mission."  
Kelly and Jack picked up Blackburn's body and carried it to the ally. The Sarge helped Brooklyn to the ally. To be continued...


End file.
